guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chrono traveller
Math GWiki doesn't support the math/LaTeX tag at all. I guess you figured this out already. It's something that has to be specifically set up and I guess Gravewit didn't think it would be useful. --68.142.14.92 19:35, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :Ok, thanks, I thought my latex skills were just getting very rusty. I just thought that, for example, the 3/4 in some casting times looks horrendous. But then again, its probably overkill just to implement latex just for that. --Chrono traveller 19:39, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::The fraction issue was discussed a while ago. The archived discussion is at Project_talk:Style_and_formatting/Skills/Archive_2 (though the HTML character codes used appear to have been mussed up at some point). Bring it up again if you want. --68.142.14.92 20:22, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks for the heads up. ¾ It is then. As a side note, who are you that you're anonymous, yet know so many tricksy little details like this? Makes me suspicious <_< >_> hehe --Chrono traveller 21:13, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I just started a topic concerning the format of these fractions here and would appreciate your input there. --Chi Li 04:25, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Thanks for organizing this. --Chrono traveller 11:06, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Template Crusade A big thanks for transferring so many Skillboxes to separate Templates. I received some thanks myself and thought I'd pass the buck :) --Chi Li 12:00, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Thanks, though you were definitely the instigator in getting me started. --Chrono traveller 07:41, 9 June 2006 (CDT) Healing on spirits Just on your note on not being able to use healing breeze on spirits, I'm pretty sure that you can't use any normal healing spell on a spirit (ie Heal Other, Orison of Healing, Reversal of Fortune etc.) I can't test it now but I'm pretty sure I've tried in the past on Ranger Spirits and it didn't work. Actually looking at Spirit it says even Heal Area doesn't work on them, if so we probably don't need the comment on the Healing Breeze page. Thanks mate. --Xasxas256 00:49, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :Eh someone reverted your edit while I wrote the above, oh well I guess now you know why :P --Xasxas256 00:50, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree that healing spells don't work on spirits, but the problem is that the spell description says ally, which (as far as I understand) does include spirits in the general sense. If we want to change the definition of ally to creatures with green names, but not spirits then the Healing Breeze text would accurately describe the who Healing Breeze can target. Its bad form to have a definition like ally but then under spirit (which doesn't appear in the original definition at all) say something like not considered an ally for healing spells unless specifically stated thats just yucky. Also, I don't see any rv of my edit here. You have me kinda confused right now. --Chrono traveller 07:38, 9 June 2006 (CDT) Germany In case anyone wonders (though I haven't been around long enough to really know anyone), I'll be travelling to Germany for a couple weeks, so I probably won't be contributing for that time.--Chrono traveller 22:11, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :Have fun :) — Skuld 22:17, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::Drink a beer for me. I hear Germany has the best breweries in the world. --Gares Redstorm 22:34, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I did drink a couple beers, but I'm afraid its wasted on me, since I'm not a big fan of beer. But anyway, I'm back now. --Chrono traveller 09:59, 27 June 2006 (CDT) About your name... while browsing through the users with the native english box thingy list, your name caught my attention and i wanted to ask, do u by any chance play Command & Conquer: RA/RA2?--Samurai Snack 19:10, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Chrono traveller/elite skills list Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)